


When You Look At Me Like That

by MyLittleGoldenBoy (MissingOneEye)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Elvis - Freeform, Johnny Cash - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Smut, Song references, Stucky - Freeform, Sweet, Top Bucky Barnes, You Are My Sunshine, slight plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingOneEye/pseuds/MyLittleGoldenBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I dreamt I held you in my arms”, Bucky sang along, sitting by Steve with a bowl of warm water and a rag. Steve rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help smiling. Bucky always had this way of cheering him up and sometimes it pissed him off, but he could never stay mad when Bucky was around. </p><p>“Stop it, stop”, Steve spoke, not sure what he was trying to stop anymore. He was laughing and he could barely feel the sting when the rag was pressed against his face. Bucky sang a few more lyrics and the boy listened to his friend’s voice with contentment. </p><p>The song continued, but suddenly, neither of them knew the words. The rag was still against Steve’s face, but he was distracted by his friend’s eyes. Bucky stared back at him with a strange look.</p><p>“Steve…”</p><p>“Yeah...Buck?”</p><p>“I could kiss ya right now, yer so beautiful…”</p><p>“Do it then, Buck…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Look At Me Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischiefmanaged95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/gifts).



**The calendar on the wall hung slightly ajar as the door was slammed. The sound echoed throughout the home and footsteps could be hear practically marching down the hall. “Steve, Steve, ya li’l punk. Get yer ass over here”, a voice called out after the retreating steps.**

 

**A blond boy halted his movements and spun around angrily. “What?”**

 

**“What the hell happened to ya?”**

 

**“Nuttin.”**

 

**“Nuttin? Yer bleedin’! Who hit ya?”**

 

**“No one, a’right? Don’t worry ‘bout it”, the blond hissed through clenched teeth. Another man moved closer slowly, having been standing by the door.**

 

**“Stevie...look at me, a’right? I’m worried ‘boutcha. Am I not allowed to worry”, the man replied softly. The blond, Steve Rogers, looked up from the floor and stared at his friend. He took in every aspect of his face, his light eyes and his dark hair that was falling into his face haphazardly. He looked concerned and it broke Steve’s heart. His resolve began to melt away and he felt a familiar burn in his chest that threatened to make him cry. He couldn’t cry.**

 

**“Yeah...ya can worry. I just don’t wantcha to, Buck. I don’t wantcha to worry…”**

 

**“Don’t want me to worry? Ya gotta be kiddin’ me, Stevie, you li’l damned punk. How the hell would I not”, Steve’s friend Bucky answered. He took one look at Steve’s bleeding face and inhaled deeply, allowing a sigh to pass his lips, “I always worry ‘bout ya. Didn’t ya know that? Come on, I gotta getcha cleaned up. Sit down, sit down.”**

 

**“Aw, come on Buck. Ya ain’t gotta…”**

 

**“Sit down, I said. For the love of-Sit down.”**

 

**Steve slowly sat down and looked at the ground. He felt guilty. He felt awful for making Bucky worry, but his friend was right. He was going to worry no matter what Steve did.**

 

**“Ya want to listen to some music”, his friend called out from another room.**

 

**“I don’t see why not”, Steve replied, his aggravation slowly ebbing away with every ticking second. He couldn’t even remember why the fight had happened between him and that other man in the first place.**

 

**He listened as his best friend fiddled around with something and sat back, lying his aching head against the couch cushions. He closed his eyes and waited.**

 

**Suddenly, a very familiar strumming of  a guitar sounded in his ears and he opened his eyes slowly.**

 

**“Aw...Buck, that’s so cheesy…”**

 

**_‘The other night dear, as I lay sleeping…’_ **

 

**Bucky walked into the room with a grin plastered onto his face. “Just for you, baby doll. Got it looping ‘til I’m sick of it. But, it makes me think of ya, so I don’t think that’s possible…”**

 

**“Stop that. It’s embarrassin’.”**

 

**“I dreamt I held you in my arms”, Bucky sang along, sitting by Steve with a bowl of warm water and a rag. Steve rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help smiling. Bucky always had this way of cheering him up and sometimes it pissed him off, but he could never stay mad when Bucky was around.**

 

**“Stop it, stop”, Steve spoke, not sure what he was trying to stop anymore. He was laughing and he could barely feel the sting when the rag was pressed against his face. Bucky sang a few more lyrics and the boy listened to his friend’s voice with contentment.**

 

**The song continued, but suddenly, neither of them knew the words. The rag was still against Steve’s face, but he was distracted by his friend’s eyes. Bucky stared back at him with a strange look.**

 

**“Steve…”**

 

**“Yeah...Buck?”**

 

**“I could kiss ya right now, yer so beautiful…”**

 

**“Do it then, Buck…”**

**With that being said, Bucky leaned closer and pressed his lips against his friend’s. Steve released a small gasp, but he didn’t move. He squeezed his eyes closed and secretly enjoyed the soft skin against his own. After a moment, his friend pulled away and he risked opening his eyes.**

 

**“Steve...Steve, copy me. Okay? Just copy me”, Bucky muttered and Steve lazily nodded. Again, their lips were touching and they were moving against each other. They fit perfectly together as they continuously collided at all different angles. A small sound escaped Steve’s lips and Bucky only deepened the kiss. The song continued in the background, but they didn’t care. They had each other and that’s all they wanted in the world right now. Steve was focused on the warmth of Bucky’s breath against his face, on the feeling of flesh so soft and pressing into his own aggressively.**

 

**He was hungry for more.**

 

**His hands found Bucky’s shoulders and struggled to pull him closer. Bucky used his weight to knock the smaller boy back against the cushions of the couch, their bodies pressed as close as they could,  sharing body heat. Neither of them noticed when the bowl of warm water crashed to the ground.**

 

**They continued to kiss.**

 

**Another small sound escaped Steve’s lips and Bucky used that moment to slide his tongue into the boy’s mouth. The boy reacted quickly, his tongue waging war on his friend’s but they didn’t stop. Their tongues continued to wrestle for dominance until drool was dripping from the corners of their mouths. Bucky broke contact to breathe, holding himself up with one arm and using the other to stroke Steve’s hair out of his face. He wanted to be sure he wasn’t crushing the poor boy. “You okay, Stevie, you a’right?”**

 

**“I’m okay”, the boy managed to pant out. He tried to lift himself back up to kiss his friend’s lips again and his friend chuckled in response, giving Steve a quick peck to acknowledge that he saw his needs.**

 

**“Ah, shit, look at ya. Look at how gorgeous ya are, writhin’ under me like this and we barely just kissed. Ya want somethin’, baby? Ya want somethin’ from me?”**

 

**“Fuck, Buck, come on. Whatcha doin’”, Steve complained underneath him, eyeing him with such want.**

 

**“What is it, baby? Ya have to tell me. What is it?”**

 

**“Goddammit, why? Why ya gotta do this to me? I wantcha. I wantcha. Okay? I want it.”**

 

**“Want what dollface?”**

 

**“You! I want you to do things to me that ya did to all those girls ya used to bring home, a’right? Why ya gotta make me say it?”**

 

**“Sexy piece of-ooh, Stevie. I love you, ya know that? I’ve loved ya for so long...I didn’t think...oh Stevie, you ain’t ever gonna see any of those girls hangin’ ‘round here ever again. Ya hear me? I just want ya. Yer good enough to eat and I am ready to dig in. Tell me ya want me again, doll. Tell me you want me”, Bucky growled against his friend’s throat, enticing a moan from his lips.**

 

**“Ah, Buck, stop it. I want you! I want you!”**

 

**Steve was quickly shut up by lips smashing against his. He welcomed it and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. He kissed him back with an equal amount of force until once again they needed to breathe.**

 

**“I can’t with you, Stevie. I can’t, yer just so perfect and...what did I do to deserve somethin’ so fine”, Bucky mumbled against the boy’s lips, lightly nipping at them. He kissed at the boy’s skin, feeling his pulse underneath his lips. He lightly bit down and felt Steve’s heartbeat flutter against his skin. Pulling away slowly, he eyed the boy’s beautiful eyes. Reluctantly, he wrenched himself away from Steve and Steve groaned in annoyance.**

 

**“I know doll, I know. I can’t do nothin’ to ya when ya look like this, baby”, Bucky rambled on quickly, running a hand through his sweaty dark hair. Steve whined.**

 

**“The hell’s that s’posed to mean, ey?”**

 

**Bucky laughed at his friend’s hostility and reached his hands slowly up the boy’s shirt. He heard Steve gasp again and it made his heart skip a beat with joy.**

 

**“Cold, yer cold!”**

 

**“Let yer skin warm me up then, sugarcakes…”**

 

**“Buck...what’s with the names?”**

 

**“Ya don’t like ‘em?”**

 

**“I don’t mind them, but…”**

 

**“Only for you, Stevie. It’s only for you. Tell me what to do”, Bucky replied soothingly. Steve looked at him with half lidded eyes and smiled.**

 

**“Just...don’t stop. Touch me and hurry up…”**

 

**“Yer new to this baby, there’s only so much I can do…” Without much more talking, Bucky’s hands found the nubs of sensitive flesh on the boy’s chest and rubbed his rough fingers against them. Steve went still underneath him and arched slightly.**

 

**“Aah...Buck, wha-”**

 

**“Sh, it’s a’right. I’m right here, shh.” Again, his calloused fingers brushed against the skin of the boy’s nipples and he pinched them gently, enjoying the feeling of the boy beneath him squirming. The sensitive bundles of nerves grew erect beneath Bucky’s thumbs and he smiled. He pulled his hands out from under Steve’s shirt and nearly tore it open trying to get the buttons undone.**

 

**Steve was trying to catch his breath.**

 

**He wasn’t complaining.**

 

**“Ya a’right, Stevie? Do I gotta stop? You okay? Can you breath?”**

 

**“I’m okay, you nitwit. Don’t worry ‘bout me, Buck.” Bucky smiled at Steve’s insult. He wasn’t bothered by it. It was said lovingly and he knew Steve was only insulting him because he was flustered.**

 

**‘** **_You make me happy when skies are gray…’_ **

 

**In the background, the song continued to play.**

 

**Steve’s shirt was lying on the ground as Bucky continued to play with his chest. He held the boy down and leaned closer, his tongue sliding across his skin now. He felt Steve’s hand instinctively grab a handful of his hair. He didn’t complain and even went as far as lightly nipping the sensitive skin and holding the bud of flesh between his teeth to suck.**

 

**“S-Shit, Buck! I...I...I can’t...I can’t!”**

 

**“Can’t what doll?”**

 

**“I love you”, Steve practically shouted in reply. Bucky smiled when he felt the boy’s grip tighten momentarily in his hair.**

 

**“I love ya too, Stevie...more than you could possibly imagine...just...don’t strain yerself. Let me pleasure you...a’right? Ya deserve this...a’right? Just focus on what I’m doin’ and I’ll do all the work”, Bucky whispered against his skin. Steve nodded frantically above him as he kissed down the boy’s body.**

 

**“Ah..Bu...Love you…love you…”**

 

**“I know, I know, love ya too…”**

 

**He kissed to the waistline of Steve’s pants and slowly licked back up toward his navel, dipping his tongue into it. Steve squirmed below him again, whining.**

 

**He kissed back down to his waist and looked up at him. He’d had to adjust his position, but Steve was now sitting up on his elbows, just watching Bucky with glassy blue eyes filled with lust and want. And need.**

 

**Bucky growled slightly and undid the blond’s pants, practically tearing them off the boy’s body. He had to keep reminding himself that Steve was new to this. Steve hadn’t done this before. He had to be gentle.**

 

**He nearly lost it at the sight of Steve in his boxers, nearly soiling himself. He was so bothered, so hard, beneath Bucky. He was still watching Bucky with those eyes. A trail of Bucky’s saliva glittered over the blond’s skin, up to his nipples where Bucky was shocked to see that he’d left a discolored patch of skin. Steve saw where he was looking and just smiled at him reassuringly.**

 

**“I’m okay”, he answered the question lingering in Bucky’s brain.**

 

**_‘Please don’t take my sunshine away…’_ **

 

**“Okay...okay…” Bucky bowed his head and dragged his tongue over the front of Steve’s boxers where he could feel Steve quivering. The boy bucked closer and tossed his head back against the arm of the couch, his elbows failing to hold him up successfully.**

**“Buck! Buck!!”**

 

**“Yeah, doll, I know. I know. You want me...I know…”**

 

**“I want you”, Steve mewed. His voice was so sweet that Bucky nearly lost himself once more. To see Steve all disheveled because of him...it was almost too much.**

 

**“God, yer beautiful, ya know that?”**

 

**“Buck…”**

 

**His tongue was against the fabric of the boxers again as he teased the boy into submission, licking and sucking until it was wetter than it was a few minutes again, soaked with a mixture of spit and precum. Finally, he relented to the boy’s cried pleas and removed the last article of clothing on Steve. His fingers brushed against the skin as he wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock. He stroked slowly and looked into his eyes as he did so, precum dripping onto his fingers.**

 

**“Ah...nn...ain’t fa-air...Bu-Buck...I wanna see you…I wanna...see ya...too…”**

**“Ya wanna see me?”**

 

**It didn’t take Bucky long to realize what Steve wanted and he smiled. He slowly got to his knees and towered over the blond. Bucky reached out and grabbed Steve’s wrist, lifting him up.**

 

**“Go on then…”**

 

**Steve looked up at him and smiled, undoing the buttons on Bucky’s shirt to get it as far away from his body as he could. He briefly ran his hand across the muscles of his chest, enjoying the feeling of his skin below the palm of his hand. He got to work on his pants next and Bucky assisted him in removing them, and everything else, until they were both completely naked and exposed to each other.**

 

**Steve’s eyes greedily took in every detail of his friend’s body.**

 

**“Fuck...so hot…”**

**“Talkin’ ‘bout yerself now?”**

 

**Steve looked up at Bucky and was once against pushed back. Bucky’s hand was paroozing the blond’s chest, rubbing against his nipple and then back down his torso, over his navel, and back to the base of his cock where he wrapped his fingers around the flesh. It was warm against the palm of his hand and it twitched against his skin. Steve groaned and stopped trying to argue. Bucky stroked it, moving his hand against the hard length and dancing in the moans it earned him. He rubbed faster, feeling the sticky precum coating his fingers as he pleased his lover. His lover. Steve was his and no one else’s. More moaning rang in his ears and he was lost to the rest of the world. He towered over Steve and continued to touch him. It didn’t last long before he wanted more.**

 

**Suddenly, he stopped and he lowered himself quickly, holding Steve’s cock up and licking the underside of it. He took it into his mouth and hummed against the skin, causing Steve to cry out.  He sucked roughly, dipping his head and taking the length as far down as he could, keeping his gag reflex at bay. He needed this. He wanted this.**

 

**“Ahh...nn...fu-fuc...B-Buck, why y...you gott…”**

 

**He pulled away for a second to look up at Steve’s eyes. They screamed out exactly what Bucky felt. He took Steve back into his mouth and the boy couldn’t take it anymore. He could feel a warm sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach and it was growing to be too much for him. It felt like not even a second later when Steve was exploding down the back of Bucky’s throat, crying out his name in a lustful  way. He felt the warmth dripping from his mouth as he pulled away. He grinned toward Steve and the blond lit up like a christmas tree, blotches of red coating his skin. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand as he adjusted himself to tower over Steve again.**

 

**When Bucky went to move away, Steve locked his legs around his waist.**

 

**“I gotta get the-”**

 

**“Forget that. I wantcha now.”**

 

**“I could hurt you…”**

 

**“Ya won’t. Trust me...please”, Steve mumbled and looked at Bucky with the most pleading look he could manage.**

 

**_‘I’ll always love you…’_ **

 

**“Just take me”, Steve begged.**

 

**Bucky relented once more and held up his fingers, arching an eyebrow as he stared at the little bit of precum coating them, “this ain’t gonna be enough. Suck on these...a’right? Get ‘em nice and wet, right?”**

 

**Steve didn’t question him, didn’t complain. He found the aspect of tasting himself to be highly exhilarating and he felt his cock sparking to life. Slowly, he took Bucky’s fingers into his mouth. He thought back to a few minutes early and tried to drag his tongue along the rough flesh like Bucky had done with his cock. He tried to replicate the technique and hummed against Bucky’s skin,  looking him into the eyes as he did so. The dazed look he saw caused him to feel hot once more. He knew what Bucky wanted to do to him. He knew what he wanted Bucky to do. Slowly, he let Bucky withdraw his fingers and stuck his tongue out, needy. He wanted more. Bucky lightly pressed his index finger against the boy’s tongue, causing him to moan slightly.**

 

**“A’right...ya sure this is okay”, Bucky questioned.**

 

**“Yeah...yeah, I want you…”**

 

**_‘But now you’ve left me to love another…”_ **

 

**“Ready?”**

 

**“I’m ready, Buck...please…”**

 

**He moved his index finger to the boy’s entrance and trailed it around the sensitive muscle. He could tell it was going to hurt him, but Steve wanted it. He knew it’d hurt, so he’d be as gentle as he could be. Steve didn’t want him to leave his side.**

 

**“...it’s gonna hurt a li’l bit. I’ll try and make it as least painful as possible…” With that said, he pushed his finger in. He didn’t try and force it in when he met resistance. He pulled it out, slowly pushed back in, until Steve took him up to the second knuckle. He could hear Steve grunting beneath him.**

 

**“I know...yer doin’ good...just like that. Focus on me. Deep breaths, focus...baby, yer great. Yer so perfect…”**

 

**“Ah...ha….”**

 

**“Perfect”, Bucky chanted soothingly. He pulled the finger out and pushed it back in repeating until he met little resistance. Cautiously, he moved the second finger toward his entrance and brushed it against the muscle. Steve tensed and he froze his actions.**

 

**“Deep breaths, ya gotta be calm...it’s okay...calm, baby doll, calm.”**

 

**“Yeah...yeah, calm...I’m ok...ay…”**

 

**“Breathe for me…” The second finger pushed past the muscle, into the boy’s body, and the boy cried out loudly. Bucky groaned at the sight of him. The warmth around his fingers was incredible and as he moved them, he was astonished to see how well Steve was taking them.**

 

**“Just like that...baby, yer great. Perfect...takin’ my fingers like a real champ...hear me, love? Yer doin’ good...keep it up, keep breathin’.”**

 

**“Uh huh...hnn..”**

 

**When there was fairly little pressure around his skin, Bucky wormed a third finger into the boy’s body. The boy just moaned uncontrollably at the feeling of the intrusion. Bucky twisted and turned the fingers inside of Steve, the pads of them lightly brushing against the inner walls of Steve’s body, rubbing and teasing responses from him. He willed his fingers to go a bit deeper, hooking them every now and again, changing his angle, until finally they found the spot that nearly pushed Steve over the edge. By then, Steve had taken four fingers and Bucky was slowly removing them. He didn’t want to tire Steve out before they even began.**

 

**He towered over him, sitting on his knees. He watched as Steve whined impatiently, spitting onto his own hand. He wrapped his fingers around his own cock and stroked himself, spitting on his hand a bit more when he didn’t think he was slick enough. He didn’t want to ask Steve to put him into his mouth yet. He felt it was too early. Honestly, this entire thing felt too early, but when Steve stared at him with those wanting eyes he seemed to forget that.**

 

**Steve wanted him. He didn’t feel the same way, so Bucky ignored what he thought. He knew he’d probably always feel it was too early and they’d never get to do this. He didn’t want his insecurities to get in the way of loving Steve.**

 

**“Are ya…”**

**“Buck, calm down...I’m okay. I’m okay, yeah?”**

 

**“Just...don’t wanna hurtcha doll...that’s all…”**

 

**“I know, you’re okay…”**

 

**Bucky tilted his head up and listened to the music playing. It must have restarted somewhere along the lines, but he hadn’t been paying attention.**

 

**“You are my sunshine”, he mumbled, pressing his lips against the corner of his friend’s mouth. The blond couldn’t take it and kissed him firmly, pulling him down closer to his body, their chests touching. Bucky returned the kiss, feeling the heat of the other’s breath mingling with his own as he desperately asked for entrance. Steve opened his mouth and let the man in, their tongues tangling around each other as the kiss deepened. Bucky pulled away to look at the boy below him, panting softly.**

 

**Steve’s chest was littered with blotches of pink skin and he stared up at the man with half lidded eyes.**

 

**“Fuck...so...so beautiful…”**

 

**“Heh…”**

 

**“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you…”**

 

**“Please don’t take my sunshine away”, Steve hummed back, smiling up at him.**

 

**“Yer sure…?”**

 

**“I’m sure...please hurry...I wantcha. I do..”**

 

**“Okay...God, I love ya...what’d I do to deserve this...yer beautiful…”**

 

**“Buck”, the boy whined, pressing closer. The boy was desperate and his eyes were glassy with lust. With longing. Bucky nearly let go. He wanted to devour everything that made this boy who he was. He wanted him to know that he belonged to him.**

 

**“This might hurt…”**

 

**“I don’t care”, Steve breathed out, needy. With that, Bucky gently lifted one of the boy’s legs and stared down at him as he began to line himself up with Steve’s entrance.**

 

**“Love ya..”**

 

**He slowly pushed in, watching the blond’s stomach muscles tighten as he arched his back. The shape of his body was perfect in every single way. His head tossed back as he cried out. His chest was splattered with blush as he struggled to take Bucky. The man stopped for a moment to let the other adjust to what he’d already taken.**

 

**“Breathe…yer doin’ okay...just breathe…”**

 

**“Uh...huh…” Steve’s lids fluttered closed as he breathed irregularly. Bucky couldn’t help but feel worried.**

 

**“Listen to the music, love...listen...I love ya...just listen to the words...focus on them...okay?”**

 

**“You can...move...move again...please…” Steve’s hands rested on either side of his own head and he turned his face to stare up at Bucky. He smiled.**

 

**Bucky hesitated for a moment, but pushed closer when he felt Steve’s hips rock back against him.**

 

**“Aah...oh….fu-”**

 

**“So...tight”, Bucky hissed through clenched teeth. Steve’s hands went to his shoulders and he lightly dug his nails into the skin. Bucky felt heat invade his body and he couldn’t look away from the blond’s face, enraptured.**

 

**“...I love ya...ya feel so good…”**

 

**“Nngh…”**

 

**“Yer done...ya got me...it’s a’right...I’m already in...just relax…’kay babe? Ya just gotta relax for me...can ya do that?”**

 

**Steve nodded his head frantically and for a split second more, the nails dug into the skin of the other’s shoulders. He didn’t care. It felt nice. Everything about Steve felt nice. He leaned down, pushing gently against the boy’s hips as he kissed his neck. The flesh was warm, almost feverishly so, underneath his lips. He softly nipped at it, humming to the song as his teeth grazed his throat.**

 

**“Bu-Buck!~”**

 

**“Shh...I know...I know…” He felt the boy tugging him toward his body, whimpering needily.**

 

**“Move! Just...fuckin’ move!”**

 

**Bucky pulled away from the boy as much as he could, resting his fists on either side of  Steve’s head as he held himself up. He snaked one hand down the boy’s torso, to his hip where he lifted that leg up again and directed it to wrap around his waist. The boy caught on and did as he was told.**

 

**The older man experimentally thrusted into the body below him, eliciting a cry of pleasure. He could hear pain mixed in, but it was slowly ebbing away.**

 

**“Move...do-don’t stop...Buck...please…”**

 

**“You want me?”**

 

**“I wantcha!”**

 

**He held onto Steve’s hip as he thrusted again, their bodies connecting perfectly. They were shaped for one another and fit like puzzle pieces. God, Steve felt so good beneath him. His grip tightened on the boy’s skin, but the boy just groaned. He just tightened his grip on Bucky’s shoulders in response. It was as if they were letting each other know without words that** **_they were there._ **

 

**“M-More...f-fuck!”**

 

**“Dirty mouth...baby...god, yer perfect...so gorgeous...so…”**

 

**“Ughh”, Steve interrupted. It wasn’t in disapproval. It was more like a guttural moan erupted from his lips. Bucky leaned down enough to kiss those beautiful lips as he continued to thrust. He felt Steve’s hand move down to his cock, trying desperately to satisfy himself.**

 

**“Doll, let me pleasure ya...ya just sit there…lookin’ pretty…”**

 

**“B-Buck…”**

 

**The man released his grip on the boy’s hip and grabbed the sensitive length, lightly squeezing. Steve’s hand dropped to his side and he nearly screamed. Bucky smirked down at him, never once stopping his movements. Slowly, he stroked the skin of the blond’s cock, matching the rhythm his hips set.**

 

**He could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin and it sent a shudder down his spine. His eyes met Steve’s and he felt as though he were drowning in those blue pools.**

 

**_His head was being submerged underneath the water. He couldn’t breathe, but Steve’s lips grazed against his and he was lost. He couldn’t fight back. He didn’t want to. If Steve was his Hell, he’d rather be in Hell than Heaven any day._ **

 

**“J-James”, Steve suddenly cried out loudly, ripping Bucky from his thoughts. Those blue eyes were half lidded, those cheeks were rosy red, and drool ran down his chin as his hands reached for Bucky, trying to pull him in a kiss. He wanted to taste him.**

 

**Bucky had lost the rhythm.**

 

**He had lost the control.**

 

**He was just as needy as Steve was.**

 

**He slammed into the boy’s body as they were close enough to each other for their breaths to mingle once more.**

 

**He pressed his lips to Steve’s as though it was the last time he’d see them.**

 

**When he pulled away, Steve mewled something that sounded on the brink of crazy. Of needing desperately, of longing.**

 

**Then, Bucky was seeing white.**

 

**His body tensed as he spilled into Steve and he knew Steve was right there with him because he could make out his body enough to see that it was arched in desperation. He was crying out and his voice sounded like a choir of angels, mixing with Bucky’s own animalistic growl.**

 

**Steve’s body was shaking underneath him after they’d both past their orgasm. Bucky watched his limp cock slip free of the boy’s body, holding him close and stroking his hair reassuringly.**

 

**“I love ya…”**

 

**“Oh...Oh my god...Buck...I love ya...I love ya too...more than...you could ever imagine”, the blond whimpered, speaking in between pants. He cuddled as close as he possibly could, burying his face in the crook of his friend’s neck. Just like that, he was out, breathing softly as he slept.**

 

**_“Please don’t take my sunshine away…”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @fawkesflame123
> 
> Eh, I could do better, I guess. This is part one!


End file.
